Francisco Hilario's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some more parody casts for Francisco Hilario's Thomas parodies. Cast (Thomas) *Thomas as Agent Rayman (Thomas and Agent Rayman are both the main heroes) *Gordon as King Globox (Gordon and King Globox are both big, strong, wear blue, and have six letters in one name) *Percy as Murfy (Percy and Murfy are both wear green) *Henry as Uncle Clark (Henry and Uncle Clark are both big, strong, and wear green) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Toad and Ssssam the Snake are both Western) *Molly as Queen Uglette (Molly and Queen Uglette are both big, strong, and wifes to Gordon and King Globox) *James as Agent Polokus (James and Agent Polokus are both vain) *Emily as Princess Ly the Fairy (Emily and Princess Ly the Fairy are both beautiful) *Lady as Tily (Lady and Tily are both have four letters in one name, and they both share the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale (Tillie and Carmen the Whale are both beautiful) *Rosie as Globette (Rosie and Globette are both wear pink) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bimbette (Bimbette's voice suits Emma) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Rusty as Globox Children *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Bzzt/Mozzy (Tootle and Bzzit/Mozzy are both stubborn) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Hardrox *Billy as Brainox (Billy and Brainox are both and share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Bertie as Catastrox (Bertie and Catastrox are both small and wear red) *Flora as Firefly (Flora and Firefly are both share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Harold as Flying Blue Elf (Harold and Flying Blue Elf are both fly in the air) *Edward as King Houdini the Magician (Edward and King Houdini the Magician are both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Belle as Queen Betilla the Fairy (Belle and Queen Betilla the Fairy are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Tarayzan (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Rayman and Tarayzan are) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Monk *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Musician *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Andrew (Alfred and Andrew are both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Duck as Joe (Duck and Joe are both wear green and western) *Donald as Otto Psi (Otto Psi's voice suits Donald) *Douglas as Romeo Pattie (Romeo Pattie's voice suits Douglas) *Oliver as Gonzo (Gonzo's voice suits Oliver) *BoCo as Photographer *Toby as The Bubble Dreamer (Toby and The Bubble Dreamer are both old) *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Bulgy as Ninjaws (Ninjaws' voice suits Bulgy) *Smudger as Razorbeard's Lackey (Smudger and Razorbeard's Lackey are both partners to Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Patrick as General Grolgoth Salesman *Mavis as Razorwife (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Ghost Engines as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel (Arry and Axel are both have four letters in one name and they both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Bert as Foutch *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George, and they both wear green and evil) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grolem 13 *Troublesome Trucks as The Robo- Pirates and Rabbids *Splatter and Dodge as Henchman 800 and 1000 *Mr. Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' evil cousin) as Mr. Dark *Darth Homer (from The Simpsons) as Moskito (Bzzit/Mozzy's father) *Amos Slade (from The Fox and The Hound) as Mr. Stone *Mrs. Carrington Moss (from The Wind in the Willows) as Space Mama *Judge Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Mr. Sax *Wile E. Coyote (from Looney Tunes) as Mr. Skops *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Dark Rayman (Evil Thomas and Dark Rayman are both attempt to kill Thomas and Rayman) *Evil Gordon (a fan-made Thomas character) as Dark Globox *Duncan as Andre (Duncan and Andre are both stubborn) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums *Bertram as Dragon Chef *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ludiv *Daisy as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Daisy, and they're both big, strong, evil, and wear green) *Diesel 10 as Robot Dinosaur (Diesel 10 and Robot Dinosaur are both big, evil, and scary) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero Of The Rails) *Max, Monty, Bulstrode, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux (Cerberus and Reflux are both the main, big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Gumsi *D261 as The Magician (Rayman Origins) *Elizabeth as Daisy (Elizabeth and Daisy are both wear red) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Edith Up *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Helena Handbasket *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Annetta Fish *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Holly Luya *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Barbara *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama (The Chinese Dragon and Big Mama are both scary) *Hector as Serguei (Hector and Serguei are both big, strong, evil, horrid, and wear black) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Toad (Toad can't be Toad, because the Thomas Toad is good, and the Rayman Toad is bad) *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Hades Hand *S.C.Ruffey as Minotaur *Fergus as Agent Ed (Fergus and Agent Ed are both clever) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Doc (Pufle and Doc are both old) *Madge as Suzy *Murdoch as Burk (Murdoch and Burk are both big, strong, and powerful) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Agent Xyz *The Foreign Engine (from RWS) as Grogh (The Foreign Engine and Gorgh are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Fergus and Agent Ed) *Flying Scotsman as The Judge *Phillip as Rocket Robot Wheels *Puffa (from TUGS) as Dr. Gavin *Derek as Whoopie *Vinnie as Jojo (Vinnie and Jojo are both evil) *Sally Acorn (from Sonic SatAM) as Betina *Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) as Flips (Tinkerbell and Flips are both magical faries) *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as LacMac *Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Cookie *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Great Rigatoni (The Ringmaster and The Great Rigatoni are both evil ringleaders) *Gaston (form Disney's Beauty and the Beast) as Detective Grub (Gaston and Detective Grub are both evil and share the same letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) *The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as Grub's Girlfriend *T-Rex (from Fantasia) as Car Eating Monster *City of Truro as No. 7 Trains (City of Truro and No. 7 Train are both trains) (Thomas Bandicoot) *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Lady as Tawna Bandicoot (Both girlfriends to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Edward as Aku Aku (Both guardians to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Rocky as Papu Papu (Both strong) *Billy as Ripper Roo (Both crazy) *Hector as Koala Kong (Both horrid) *George as Pinstripe Potoroo (Both evil) *Smudger as Doctor Nitrus Brio (Both green) *Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex (Both the main villains) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Arry and Bert as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe (All twins) *Henry as Tiny Tiger (Both strong) *Bill as Doctor N.Gin (Both have troublesome) *Toby as Pura (Both have four letters in one name) *James as Dingodile (Both vain) *Spencer as Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka (Both strong, evil, and mean to Edward and Aku Aku) *Derek as Nitrous Oxide (Both green) *Ben as Penta Penguin (Both troublesome) *Millie as Megumi (Both cute) *Isobella as Isabella (Both share the same names) *Annie as Ami (Both beautiful) *Clarable as Liz (Both beautiful) *Bulgy as Rilla Roo (Both clumsy) *Murdoch as Bearminator (Both strong) *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot (Both strong and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Lorry 1 as Rok-Ko *Lorry 2 as Wa-Wa *Lorry 3 as Py-Ro *The Spiteful Breakvan as Lo-Lo *Mavis as Nina Cortex (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Duck as Farmer Ernest (Both western) *BoCo as Rusty Walrus *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Paxton as Skunk *Troublesome Trucks as Penguins and Ant enemies *Splatter and Dodge as Victor and Moritz (All twins) *Salty as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Molly as Pasadena O'Possum *S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *D261 as Emperor Velo XXVII (Thomas) *Thomas as Croc (Both the main heroes) *James as King Rufus (Both vain) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as The Gobbos *Gordon as Swap Meet Pete (Both strong) *Edward as Croc's Father (Both strong) *Molly as Croc's Mother (Both wonderful) *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small and smart) *Emily as Beany the Bird (Both beautiful) *Toby as Professer Gobbo (Both old) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Baron Dante (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) *Diesel, Dennis, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as Dantinis *Smudger as Pirate Dantinis *Daisy as Flibby (Both the main female villains) *Spencer as Neptuna (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as Cannon Boat Keith (Diesel 10 is evil in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bulgy as Tooty the Feeble *George as Cactus Jack (Both green and evil) (Thomas the Dragon Engine) *Thomas as Agent Spyro (Thomas and Agent Spyro are both the main heroes) *Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both western) *Emily as Princess Cynder (Emily and Princess Cynder are both the main females) *Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both wear red) *James as Prince Hunter (James and Prince Hunter are both vain) *Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are both magical) *Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly in the air) *Belle as Princess Bianca (Belle and Princess Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main, big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ignitus (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Volteer *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cyril *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Terrador *Duncan as Agent 9 (Duncan and Agent 9 are both stubborn) *Oliver as Tomas (Oliver and Tomas are both western) *Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both big and wise) *Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both have 5 words in 1 name) *Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink) *Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both kind) *Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both strong and proud) *Duke as Zeke (Duke and Zeke are both old) *Diesel as Ripto (Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Hiro as The Chronicler (Hiro and The Chronicler are both old and powerful) *Elizabeth as Ineptune *George as Yeti (George and Yeti are both mean and selfish) *Max and Monty as Scratch and Sniff (Max and Monty are twins, just like Scratch and Sniff are) *Tootle (from The Little Engine That Could) as Master Chef (I know Tootle is good) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Tara Croft (Tracy and Tara Croft are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Gus *Skarloey as Sebastian (Skarloey and Sebastian are both share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Rheneas as Otto *Ferdinand as Fredneck (Ferdinand and Fredneck are both share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Bill and Ben as Basho and Buson (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Basho and Buson are) *Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones *Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both sweet) *Madge as Inventor Droid *Bertie as Logisitc Droid *Toad as Marco *Caroline as Rapunzel *Salty as Wally (Salty and Wally are both wear red and they're both pirates) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Teena (Tillie and Teena are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny *Cranky as Mammoth *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire (Mrs. Shoutfire's voice suits Old Slow Coach) *Fearless Freddie as Fisher the Breezebuilder *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Astor (Not Thomas' Rusty, but The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film"'s Rusty) *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Farmer John *Peter Sam as Agent Zero *Bash and Dash as Handel and Greta *Whiff as Crazy Ed (Whiff and Crazy Ed are both wear glasses) *Rusty as Bartholomew (Rusty and Bartholomew are both small) *Henrietta as Lily *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Turtle Mother *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ice Princess *Annie and Clarable as Amp and Aqua *BoCo as Lindar (BoCo and Lindar are both big and strong) *Neville as Nestor (Neville and Nestor are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Donald as Delbin (Donald and Delbin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Douglas as Devlin (Douglas and Devlin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Bruno *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Cosmos *Montana (from Play Safe) as Andor (Montana and Andor are both powerful) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Ivor (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Oswin (Jason and Oswin are both have 5 words in 1 name and they both share the same letter 'N' at the end of their names) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo (Ten Cents and Trondo are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Magnus *Sir Handel as Gildas (Sir Handel and Gildas are both wear blue) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Argus (Blue and Argus are both wear blue) *Arthur as Alban (Arthur and Alban are both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar *Harvey as Darius *Nelson as Nevin (Nelson and Nevin are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Flying Scotsman as Titan (Flying Scotsman and Titan are both strong and powerful) *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Alvar *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Thor *Silver Jubilee as Asher *Derek as Damon (Derek and Damon are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Murdoch as Gavin (Murdoch and Gavin are both big and strong) *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Zantor *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Conan *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Copano *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Halvor (Harry and Hogwarts and Halvor are both share the same letter 'H' at the beginning of their names) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Sadiki *Warrior (from TUGS) as Issak *Benjamin Bridge (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bakari (Benjamin Bridge and Bakari are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Bear (from RWS) as Baruti (Bear and Baruti are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Boldar (Iron Duke and Boldar are both old) *Hank as Bubba (Hank and Bubba are both big and strong) *Butch as Boris (Butch and Boris are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Enzo *Oliver (Pack) as Obasi (Oliver (Pack) and Obasi are both share the same letter 'O' at the beginning of their names) *Ned as Nils (Ned and Nils are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Ragnar (Sir Reginald and Ragnar are both strong and powerful) *Harrison (from Chuggington) as Ulric (Harrison and Ulric are both big and strong) *City Of Truro as Marco *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Cedric *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Jarvis *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Mudada *Jeremy as Jed (Jeremy and Jed are both share the same letter 'J' at the beginning of their names) *Freight Engine (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Todor *Rocky as Maximos (Rocky and Maximos are both strong and powerful) *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Useni *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Lateef *Puffa (from TUGS) as Eldrid *The Goods Engine (from TUGS) as Revilo *Den as Kasiya *Dart as Mazi *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lyle *Chester (from Theodore Tugboat) as Claude *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bob *Splatter as Toasty *Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Dodge and Doctor Shemp are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Bulgy as Blowhard (Bulgy and Blowhard are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Patrick as Metalhead *S.C.Ruffey as Jacques *Bertram as Bombo (Bertram and Bombo are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Bulstrode as Bluto (Bulstrode and Bulto are both villains who travel in sea) *Smudger as Buzz (Smudger and Buzz are both wear green and evil) *D261 as Spike *Tiger Moth as Scorch (Tiger Moth and Scorch are both villains who fly in the air) *Dennis as Sleepyhead (Dennis and Sleepyhead are both lazy) *The Pirates (from TUGS) as Chinese Fire Dragons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol *Jack and Isobella as Sparx's parents *Hector as Ice King *Popeye (from Popeye) as Kane *Boulder as Stone Sentinel *Greendale Rocket (from PP) as Mole-Yair *Brad (from Trainz) as Exhumor *Bluenose (from TUGS) as The Conductor *The Jet Engine as Steam *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Electric King *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Gaul *Big Toot (from Melody Time) as Chief Prowlus *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Meadow *Jack (from TUGS) as The Hermit *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Mason *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both big, strong, evil, and powerful) *The Queen of Sodor as Golem *The Chinese Dragon as Destroyer (Thomas the Troll Engine) * Thomas as Hugo * Emily as Hugolina * Skarloey as Rit * Rheneas as Rat * Rosie as Rut * Elizabeth as Scylla * Devious Diesel as Don Croco (The Amazing World of Thomas) * Thomas as Gumball (Thomas and Gumball are both blue and the main stars) * Percy as Darwin (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are)) * Rosie as Anais (Rosie and Anais are both wear pink) * Emily as Nicole (Emily and Nicole are both beautiful) * Henry and Richard (Henry and Richard are both strong and clumsy) * Daisy as Tina (Daisy and Tina are both big and strong) * Lady as Penny (Lady and Penny are both magical) * Gordon as Principal Brown (Gordon and Principal Brown are both pompous) * Elizabeth as Mrs. Simian (Elizabeth and Mrs. Simian are both cranky) * James as Mr. Robinson (James and Mr. Robinson are both vain) * Edward as Mr. Small (Edward and Mr. Small are both old) * Duck as Banana Joe (Duck and Banana Joe are both western) * Toby as Tobais (Toby and Tobias are both have the same word 'Tob' at the beginning of their names) * Thumper as Juke (Thumper and Juke are both mute) * Mavis as Mrs. Robinson (Mavis is stubborn in her debut) * Rocky as Rocky (Rocky and Rocky do both share the same name) * Oliver as Larry (Oliver and Larry are both western) * Peter Sam as Alan (Peter Sam are both wear green) * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Carrie * Terence as Clayton (Clayton's voice suits Terence) * Wilbert (from RWS) as Leslie * Duncan as Ocho (Duncan and Ocho are both stubborn) * Toad as Anton * Rusty as Idaho * Bertie as Bobert (Bertie and Robert are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Molly as Molly (Molly and Molly are both big, strong, and share the same name) * Harold as William (Harold and William are both fly in the air) * Isobella as Masami * Duke as Louie (Duke and Louie are both old) * Murdoch as Tina's Dad (Murdoch and Tina's Dad are both powerful) * Diesel as Sal Left Thumb * Spencer as Donut Sheriff (Spencer and Donut Sheriff are both bossy) * Patrick as Patrick (Patrick and Patrick are both share the same names) * BoCo as Harold * Marion as Jackie * Madge as Carmen (Madge and Carmen are both wear green) (Sodor Wars) *Thomas as Luke Skywalker (Both the main heros) *Emily as Princess Leia (Both beautiful) *Edward as Obi Wan (Both old, wise, and kind) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Yoda (Both in charge of Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *James as Han Solo (Both vain) *Gordon as Chewbacca (Both big, strong, and proud) *Oliver as C3PO *Percy as R2D2 *BoCo as Lando Calrissian (Lando Calrissian's voice suits BoCo) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Vader *Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious *Hector as Jabba the Hutt (Indiana Thomas) *Thomas as Indiana Jones *Edward as Henry Jones Sr. *Percy as Mutt Williams *Emily as Marion Ravenwood *Mavis as Willie Scott *Stepney as Short Round *Toby as Sallah *Elizabeth as Elsa Schneider *Daisy as Irina Spalko *Diesel as Rene Belloq *Diesel 10 as Mola Ram *Scruffey as The Sacrafice Victim (ENGINES) *Thomas as Ten Cents (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Sunshine (Both small) *Gordon as Big Mac (Both big and strong) *James as Top Hat (Both vain) *Henry as Warrior (Both big and strong) *Toby as OJ (Both old) *Edward as Hercules (Both wear blue) *Duck as Grampus (Both western) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Starr *Vlad (from Danny Phantom) as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran (Both the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (All of them are twins) *Arry and Bert Zebedee and Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Molly as Sally Seaplane *Mavis as Pearl *Dennis as Izzy Gomez *Spencer as Bluenose *Oliver as Sea Rouge *Salty as Sea Rouges Uncle *Billy as Billy Shoepack *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Puffa *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Goods Train *Splatter and Dodge as Blair and Burke *Skarloey as Coast Guard *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Nantucket *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie *BoCo as Fire Tug *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could as Old Rusty *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny Cuba *Daisy as The Duchess *Lady as Princess Alice *Flora as SS Vienna (Thomas Engine) *Thomas as Theodore *Stepney as Hank *Emily as Emily *Henry as George *Stanley as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Edward as Northumberland Submarine *Toby as Digby *Duck as Baddeck *Arthur as Nautilus *Oliver as Truro *Mavis as Rebecca *Daisy as Carla *BoCo as Stewiacke *Caroline as Pugwash *Gordon as Inverness *Molly as Sigrid *Spencer as Oliver *Bertie as Bedford *Trevor as Blandford *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Toad as Barrington *Butch as Bobby *and more (A Railroad Tail) * Percy as Fievel Mousekewitz * Thomas as Tiger (The Sodor Before Time) * Thomas as Littlefoot (Both the main heros) * Emily as Cera (Both the main females) * Toad as Petrie (Both small) * Percy as Chomper (Both best friends to Thomas and Littlefoot) * Madge as Ducky (Both green) * Rosie as Ruby (Both pink) * Duck as Spike (Both western) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ali (Ali's voice suits Tillie) * Edward as Grandpa Longneck * Molly as Grandma Longneck * Diesel 10 as Red Claw (Diesel 10 is a villain in Thomas and The Magic railroad) * Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud * The Chinese Dragon as Sharptooth (Both are big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) * Gordon as Topsy (Both strong) * Henry as Mr Thicknose (Both wise) * James as Mr. Clubtail (Both red and vain) * Lady as Littlefoot's Mother * Murdoch as Bron (Both strong) * George as Pterano * Den and Dart as Sierra and Rinkus * Splatter and Dodge as Ozzy and Stuart * Devious Diesel as Icky * Elizabeth as Dil * Mavis as Tria * Henritta as Tricia * Toby as Rooter * D261 as Giganotosaurus * BoCo and Daisy as Chomper's Parents Category:Francisco Hilario